


Young and Beautiful

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an angel for a boyfriend can make a person insecure at times, there’s no one who knows this better than Dean Winchester. Lucky for Dean, aforementioned angel also reassures him that there's no reason to worry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

Having an angel for a boyfriend can make a person insecure at times. There’s no one who knows this better than Dean Winchester. Granted, Dean has always thought pretty low of himself, even before he started dating a wavelength of celestial intent. But still, the fact that the man he loves is a powerful immortal being makes him reach a whole new level of insecurity every now and then.

Dean turns to look at Cas who is right beside him, so close that their arms are touching. They’re both sitting on the hood of the Impala, their backs resting against the windshield as they gaze up at the night sky. It’s something they both love to do; looking at the stars above and forgetting about everything, if only for a little while. Dean has parked the car in the middle of a deserted field not that far from the bunker, a place where they often go to do some stargazing because the view is close to perfect.

“What are you thinking about, Dean?” Cas’ gravelly voice pulls Dean out of his thoughts.

It’s only now that Dean notices that Cas has moved and is no longer observing the stars either. Instead his eyes are fixed on Dean, a curious expression on his face.

Dean casts his eyes down to escape Castiel’s piercing blue ones. “Nothing really.”

“Hmm… Why am I having trouble believing that?” Cas says, not convinced by Dean’s poor attempt at denial. “Come on, let’s hear it.”

Dean changes his strategy, looking up from under his lashes and giving Castiel a crooked grin. “I was thinking about _you_ , about how devilishly handsome you are.”

Cas rolls his eyes in that typical way of his that tells Dean that the angel is buying none of his bullshit.

“You are just trying to _distract_ me, Dean. How bad can it be?” Cas urges.

“It’s not… It’s not _bad,_ per say.” Dean mutters hesitantly while Cas’ eyes still hold his. “It’s just… _silly_.”

“After all we’ve been through together, I think I can handle a bit of silliness.” Castiel deadpans.

Dean isn’t sure what to say, because he can already tell that Cas is going to give him one of his disapproving scowls if he tells the truth. Then again, the two of them have this unwritten rule that says ‘no more lies between us, ever again’, and Dean values that rule more than anything.

“I was just thinking about _us_ … You know, human… Angel… It’s bound to cause some problems later on.” Dean eventually admits.

“How so?” Castiel asks calmly, tilting his head.

Dean shrugs, suddenly feeling the need to touch, and reaching for Cas’ hand. The angel intertwines their fingers without missing a beat, and his other hand reaches out to gently caress the side of Dean’s face before dropping to the nape of Dean’s neck and resting there.

“Just tell me what’s bothering you, Dean.” Castiel’s thumb soothingly starts rubbing circles into the warm skin at the back of Dean’s neck.

“I don’t know, I just worry sometimes… I mean, you’re all powerful, and you’re going to live forever, and you’re always going to stay like _this_ … But I won’t… I mean we’re good together now, but I will get old, and grey, and wrinkly and you’ll forever stay…” Dean’s words failed him, and he waved his hand at Cas’ flawless face to get the point across.

Castiel’s reaction takes Dean by surprise, seeing as it is nothing remotely close to how he had expected the angel to respond. Instead of giving Dean a long lecture about self-worth, Cas starts _laughing_ , shaking his head.

“You honestly think that I care about _that_?” Cas’ tone sounds almost mocking. “Your human body, as appealing as it, was not what attracted me to you… It was _your soul_. That bright green light inside of you is always going to shine beautifully, no matter how time changes you on the outside.”

Dean is torn. He’s not sure whether to be annoyed because the angel had laughed at him, or to be flattered because of what Cas had just said.

“I don’t care that you’ll grow old, Dean.” Castiel adds as an afterthought, entirely earnest this time.

“But I’ll… I will _die_ … Eventually.” Dean harshly reminds the angel.

Cas’ hand moves to softly stroke through Dean’s hair again, making him shiver in a good way.

“Yes, you will die, eventually. And when that moment is here, and when you go to heaven, I will be right there with you.” Castiel vows.

“I think you mean _if_ I go to heaven.” Dean corrects him, as always unsure if that is in the cards for him.

“No Dean, _when_.” Castiel states solemnly. “I’ll make sure of that.”

“Okay… when…” Dean mumbles, the determined gleam in Cas’ eyes indicating that this is not a time for arguing.

“Yes, _when_. And I promise you I will be with you still.” Cas seals that promise with a brief but firm kiss to Dean’s lips.

A smile breaks out on Dean’s face, due to both Castiel’s promise and the kiss.

“So does that mean you’ll stay with me forever, Cas?”

“It means I will stay with you for as long as you’ll _have_ me.” The angel says, his smile mirroring Dean’s own.

Dean closes the distance between them again to give Cas a playful peck on the lips.

“So like I said then… _Forever._ ” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.com


End file.
